DragonBallZME
by Alecka Sparrow
Summary: Okay...Okay...It might not be as good as some of the others, but, hey, it's worth a read. It's about me getting transported to the DBZ world, and, well, being a DBZ person. Enjoy! (My first fanfic, be nice!)
1. Catastraphe Strikes!

Chap. 1 Catastrophe Strikes! "I love my parents" That's some thing everyone could say, and not have to mean it. That is what I said to my friend, Erin. "Do you love yours?" "Yeah, I guess so" she replied. We said goodbye to each other as we got into our cars. As Mum drove me home, I started wondering if I really did love my parents. I wondered if they really loved me. I thought things like "What if I'm adopted?" "What if I was exchanged, or mixed up?" "What if I had a twin sister?" "What if I'm a fish in a soup bowl being stared at by monsters from galaxies way out of our league?" "What if I was a living dummy being controlled by giant mutant vegetables with hairy eyeballs" "What if they don't have eyeballs?" I was ripped away form my thoughts by Mum. "Out you get Nieka" she said. "Okay" I replied. I got out of the car and noticed a large bright light headed toward earth. "Weird" I thought to my self. I went inside and got into bed and went to sleep. But the power was off and it wasn't all that easy at getting to sleep. I tossed and turned and eventually fell into a restless sleep. I had loads of dreams, and the last one I had that night was a nightmare and I woke up. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face to cool down. As I was leaving the bathroom, the ground started shaking and a storm struck its first bolt of lightning. I went outside to see what was happening, and a small rock streamed down form the sky. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" I screamed. I run inside to get my family. "WAKE UP!!!" I yelled. In 5 minutes, my whole family was outside and boulders were falling everywhere. A huge comet, probably the light I saw earlier, was headed for earth!!! "What are we gonna do, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" I screamed. A boulder fell down on the veranda where we are standing, and we all run out the gate. We get separated and I fall headfirst into the lagoon out the front of our house, across the road. For some strange reason, there is no rain in here. Suddenly, I feel weak, and I fall down in a wet, sticky heap. 


	2. The Journey

Chap. 2  
  
The Journey  
  
When I finally awake, I find myself in empty blackness. Nothing can be seen at all, not the smallest bit of light. Then, suddenly, a small explosion can be heard from some distance away, and everything lights up. I find myself in a long room with a lot of statues around, in no particular order, like a ballroom with people who had been turned to stone. I walk around and find a large container full of slugs. They aren't moving, so they are either asleep or dead. 'CRASH!'  
  
I jump and turn around to see what had made the noise, and I find that a wall had collapsed and had created a small doorway. I left the slugs and walk cautiously over to it. I step in and find myself in a dimly lit room. "Weird" I mutter to myself. "Is it now, dude?" I hear a deep, rock'n'rolly voice say. I jump again. "Who...and.where are you?" I stammer. "I am over here" the voice answers. "Are you?" I question. "Yes, I am over here" The voice replies. "Well, that's a really weird name" I say. "Is it?" "Yes!" "What's my name?" "Over here!" "What's over there?" "You name!" "I never wrote my name down!" "No, your name is over here!" "I just said I never wrote it down!" "It's not written down!" "Then, what's over there?" "Your name!" "But I just said." I cut him off. "This is getting confusing. I asked you what your name is, and you said 'Over Here!'" I say. "Oh, well dude, I meant I'm over here!" I walked over towards the voice and found that the scenery was changing. No, not from classroom to rainforest, from real-life to cartoon. I check my hands, but they appear normal. Then I felt like I was falling, or at least not standing on anything, and I look down. I could see a cartoon world beneath my feet. Then the voice spoke. It said "Child, you." "Who are you calling child?" I demand of it. "You" It replies.  
  
"I prefer to be called Nieka, you know," I say. "Well, if you keep calling me 'The Voice', I'll call you child." "I don't know your name" "I don't know yours" "You do now, and plus, you must be psychic or something" "But still." "And besides, I asked you your name ages ago" "Oh, you win dude, my names Grand Kai and I thought you'd be helpful for the Z fighters, they'll certainly be needing some in the future" He says. I just let my jaw hang open. "Very funny" I say, "Ha Ha" "No, it's true, I come from the future, and you come from the past." "Okay. Am I going crazy, or did I fall into a TV or something?" I question. "Shhhhhh, don't say those things!" He says. "Okay, okay, I won't" I say. " You are now going to go into the future, good luck!" "Alright, bye theeeeeeeeeeennnnnn!" And with that, I am falling. 


	3. I'm a Cartoon!

Chap. 3  
  
I'm a CARTOON!!!??? Authors note: This is my first fan fiction, so don't mind if I make a couple of mistakes. I don't own DBZ, to anyone who wishes to sue me. Some things in this might seem weird, but I don't really care, as long as my story's good. Read on!!!(and enjoy() So, here I am. Falling. I guess I really should be screaming, but I'll get to it. Just one last breath and... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I scream. I take a breath in. "Phew, that was exhausting!" I exclaim. Then I look down. "Oh no, OH NO! Not the ground, not the grou..." 'SPLAT!' I hit the ground. "Ouch" I groan, before falling unconscious. When I awake, I don't find myself in heaven (!?) . I find myself on a bed (!!??) and in a nice new house too. I see a control/remote thing, and I pick it up. There is a big red button with the word 'press' across it in green. So I press it. A TV that is in the room comes on and starts playing a recording. "Hello, and welcome from wherever you came from. I am your host, Krillin, and this is obviously my house. This is my wife, Number 18, and my daughter, Marron. If you are awake and watching this, we are not here. We are either out shopping, or at my friend, Goku's house." "HURRY UP KRILLIN!!!" says another voice, who is obviously Number 18. "Ah, sorry about that, it's just my wife. I gotta go. Seeeeyaaaaaaaaa!" Number 18 tugs at his ear. The screen goes blank and turns off. "Alrighty then, that's great. Now I know I'm dreaming." I get up and walk out of the room. There's no-one there. "I guess I should just help myself to food" I think. I walk over to the fridge and grab some yogurt that's in there. Then I get 2 apples, a banana, some biscuits, and a drink of orange juice. "I'm not sure I can eat all this." I think, but I gobble every crumb down. "MMMMMMM" I say. I walk back into the bedroom and fall back asleep. When I awake again, I hear noises in the kitchen. I get up again and walk out. I see Number 18 and greet her. "Goodmorning" I say cheerfully. "Goodmorning" she says, not glancing up from what she's doing. "Okay." I think. "Thanks for letting me stay" I say. "No sweat" She says. Krillin walks in. "Oh, you're awake. So, what's your name, out of curiosity?" He asks. "Oh! Sorry, my name's Nieka, pleased to meet you" I introduce myself. "Pleased to meet you too" He replies. I walk back into the room I had slept in and saw a change of clothes on the bed that was not there before. "How do they do that?!" I think. I get changed and the new clothes fit me perfectly. Number 18 walks in and studies me. "Thanks for the new clothes" I say. "There not new, I borrowed them from Goku, his son is about you age. "Ahhh, not. Goten's clothes!" I think "Ahhh, okay." I say. "What's wrong?" Asks Krillin, walking in. "She's wearing some of Goten's clothes, and she doesn't seem to. enjoy wearing them" Number 18 answers. Krillin cracks up laughing. "That's a good one LOL, a really good one!" 


	4. Cooler, Son of King Cold

Chap. 4  
  
Cooler, Son of King Cold  
  
Later on that day, as we drove off to this picnic thing that was going on, Krillin stopped the car. "What's wrong?" I ask, puzzled. "I hear something in the distance" Krillin replies. I listen for any noise at all, and I hear something. 'BANG!' There is a loud noise from somewhere in the distance. "Wowa!" I exclaim. 2 cars pull up behind us. "Just in time" Says Krillin and he jumps out of the car. I hear car doors slam, and Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Chaitzu and Gohan come running over. "It's Cooler!" Shouts Gohan. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" urges Krillin. They all start flying in the direction the noises are coming from. I just stare out of the window. I then feel a sudden shock through the ground. Marron whimpers and Number 18, who is holding her, hugs her tight. I hear screams and see a building exploding, and get a sudden rush of angry adrenalin. I jump out of the car, to the surprise of Number 18, and start running in the direction of the villain. I stop and look for the guys, and see nothing. I lean on my knees and wonder where they could've gone. I hear something thud in front of me, and I look up. "Ahhhhh!" I scream. "Ah-ha!" Cooler says. I turn around and start running in pure terror. "Not so fast" Cooler says, evilly. He grabs me and lifts me up by the scruff of my top so I am face to face with him. "So, here you are, the one I have been searching for" He says. "Huh?" I say. "Of course, you wouldn't know a thing about it" He says. "Ah, you must have the wrong person, you see, I." "No, I have the right person, or more like Saiyan, you see, I was spying on your little conversation with Grand Kai. He didn't even know, the fool, and now, I have you, Little Danger" He says. "Double Huh??" I say. I see Gohan sneaking up behind Cooler. He puts his finger to his lips. "So, ah, whatever your name is, what is it that you are going to do to me?" I ask. "Destroy you" He replies simply. "Oh" I say, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Then, it all happens so quickly. Gohan punches Cooler from behind, allowing me to wriggle from his grasp. I hide behind a smouldering building. Gohan powers up a Kamehameha and blast Cooler, causing him to evaporate. "Gee, thanks" I say to Gohan. " No probs" He replies. 


	5. Questions

Chap. 5  
  
Questions  
  
As soon as everyone got to Master Roshi's house after the picnic, they start questioning me about where I came from and what I was doing here. I answer as best I can until they are satisfied. I walk up the stairs and into the nearest bedroom and collapse on the bed. Goku walks in and places 6 golden balls on the end of the bed. "Take care of these" He says. "Sure" I say. "These are Dragon Balls, we need to use them to bring a couple of people back to life, plus about a thousand more and all the buildings Cooler blew up." He explains. "I know." I start, but I stop myself. "I mean, that's terrible, what he did" I say. "Yeah" He replies. "Anyway, there is still one more ball to find, so just wait here and rest" and he walks out. "I've gotta learn to be completely clueless about everything" I say to myself. I crawl over to the Dragon Balls and pick one up. "I never thought they were so light!" I exclaim. I roll it around in my hand, and notice something behind me. I turn around, but it's gone. I see it on the other side of me, and I grab it. "Yow!" I yelp. "That hurt." Then I realise what had happened. "What's wrong?" Says Gohan, running up the stairs. "I pulled this, not knowing it was attached to me" I explain. "We can get rid of it for you" He says. "Ah, no thanks" I reply. "Okay." Gohan says, descending down the stairs. I must be a Saiyan, I think. So, what Cooler said was true? I sit there and think about it, and find my eyelids heavy. I yawn, and lay back, thinking about everything that had happened. I slowly fall asleep.  
  
When I awake, I find myself feeling refreshed and very hungry. I walk down the stairs and find Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Number 18 talking about what they are going to do with me. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but, can I, like, have something to eat, by any chance?" I ask. They all jump and turn around to look at me. "Thank god, you're awake!" exclaims Bulma. "We thought you'd gone into a coma or something" Says Chi-Chi. "Me? In a coma? I was asleep for a day or something like that," I say. "Oh, no, you were asleep for a week at least" explains Number 18. "Oh" I say weakly, "well that at least explains why I am so hungry" "I'll get you something" says Bulma, and walks out. 5 mins later, she returns with a sandwich. I take it and thank her, walking out of the house. I see Trunks and Goten fighting in a makeshift arena and Master Roshi with them. Krillin walks over to me and introduces me to everyone. The last place he stops is at the make shift arena. He leaves me there and Master Roshi begins training me. He starts off by showing me defence, then punching, kicking, and so on, until it's time for tea. 


	6. The New Girl in Town

****

Chap. 6

The New Girl in Town

#Authors note: okay, okay, I know, the chapters are to short, but I didn't know they were going to be….. I promise, I'll make them better (and longer) Oh, and don't worry, the story does get better, from my perspective.(LOL) I Don't own DBZ or any other components in my story except characters I make up and, of course, myself, just as a reminder to the sue-lords out there.(people who want to sue me **Smirk** )

Over the next few days, I learnt really quickly from the training I was receiving from good ol' Master Roshi. Then, one day, Master Roshi says we have to have a one on one battle. 

"What!?" I say.

"I said, you will have a one on one fight with Trunks as part of your training" He repeats.

"Bu………, Bu………, Trunks is sooooo much stronger than me, and besides, it's rude for a boy to hit a girl" I complain.

"Oh, come on Nieka, it's just a little battle, and, as much as I hate to admit it, you're stronger than you think" whined a 13 year old Trunks, sounding like a 2 year old child whining a bout going to the doctors.

"Yeah right Trunks, you're just saying that so that I'll fight with you so you can show off" I say.

"Am not!" yells Trunks, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine, I'll fight you" I finally agree.

We both clamber into the arena and wait for Master Roshi's signal to go. As soon as he does, Trunks lunges at me. I duck, but too late. Trunks slams into me and I go flying into a tree. I start to slide down, but quickly recover and push off the tree as hard as I can. I roll into the arena and get back up. 

"That was just luck" growls Trunks.

It was my turn to stick my tongue out.

"Yeah right" I say, and I do a number of flips over to a bewildered Trunks, ending in a double kick. 

It sends Trunks flying out of the arena, and, unfortunately, there is no tree to save him. I hear him groan in defeat.

"I was beaten by a girl, a GIRL!" He yells.

"Tough luck" I say to him, and I leap nimbly out of the arena.

"Wait!" barks Master Roshi, "You still have to fight Goten!"

I turn around and get back in the arena.

"Bring it on!" I say to Goten.

"Hey now, don't get cocky just cos' you beat Trunks" he says to me.

He jumps into the arena and we await Master Roshi's signal.

"GO" yells Master Roshi.

Goten jumps up in the air, into the sun. I shield my eyes, but still can't see him.

"Surprise!" He says, before pummelling me onto the ground.

"Ahhhhh" I scream.

I grab his arm and flip him over. I go to kick him, but he grabs my leg and throws me. I go sailing over to the other side of the island and land inches away from the water. 

"Great……… throw" I say to no one, before falling unconscious………

When I awake, I jolt upright and jump out of the bed. I run, no, fly down the stairs, and take a tumble out the open door. I get up and brush myself off.

"Why the rush?" asks Master Roshi.

"Bad dream" I reply.

"Well today, I think Goku is going to take you to see Dende"

"Oh………" I start to say, but decide to be really clueless.

"Huh?" I say quickly.

"Oh, of course, you have no idea who Dende is, of course. He's the god of the earth, and he has been watching you, having received word from Grand Kai, who I assumed brought you here" He explains briefly.

"Uh-huh" I nod slowly.

As if summoned by our words, Goku appears in front of us.

"Ready to go?" he asks, obviously assuming I already knew.

"No! I have to get changed!" I exclaim as I realise I have still got my pj's on.

"Hurry up then, we've got lot's to do today, you see, we're going to the beach later" He says.

I jump in glee and dash back into the house and up the stairs. I quickly get some clothes on, a new martial arts outfit that Chi-Chi got me. It's like what the Z fighters usually wear, blue underneath but with a purple vest and trousers. It really suits me. I run back down the stairs to a waiting Goku.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Sure am" I say.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and……… we are there.

"That was quick!" I exclaim.

"Instant Transmission" He replies.

Dende and Mr. Popo walk over to us.

"Greetings, Goku and Nieka, we have been awaiting your arrival" Dende says.

"How'd you………" I gasp, even though I knew the answer.

"I know all" Dende replies.

"Right………" I say.

"This is Dende, god of the Earth, and Mr. Popo, be polite and say hello and not 'how'd you………" Goku says.

"Sorry, and, hello" I say meekly.

"Come closer, Nieka" Dende says.

"Why should I?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, now………" Goku warns.

I mumble under my breath, but reluctantly step forward towards Dende. He kneels down and puts his hands on my cheeks softly.

"Wha………" I say.

"Close your eyes" Dende says.

"Huh?" I say as I close my eyes.

I stand there feeling foolish, and I feel a rush of energy go through me. It makes me feel relaxed, and like I'd slept a peaceful sleep for a week at the same time. Dende stands up and looks at me, straight into my eyes, which I had opened.

"Grand Kai was right, you will go far and do great and powerful things." He says.

I just stare blankly at him. There is a silence, which Goku interrupts.

"Anyone up for brunch?" He asks.

"Huh?" I say, looking at him.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of brunch before." He says, startled.

"Yeah, I have, bu…" I start.

"Well, to put it simpler, let's eat!" he says.

"Good idea" says Dende. "We all need our strength!"

"What do you mean…" I ask, curious.

"You never know what will happen," He says.

"Yeah…" I say.

We follow Mr. Popo into a room and we sit down. Mr. Popo walks out and returns carrying a large plate of bits and pieces. 

"Enjoy!" He says.

"Aren't you going to have some?" I ask.

"No" He replies, "I'm not hungry."

I pick at the food, but quickly realise it doesn't taste normal.

"Uugghhh!" I shout, "What's with this stuff?"

"Well, you can't expect a god to eat normal food, especially when it's prepared by Mr. Popo" Goku says over a mouthful of food.

"I guess…" I say, as I get up.

"Where are you going?" Goku asks, "The food's not poisonous."

"I know, but I'm not hungry." I make up as an excuse to get away.

I walk out the door.

"Don't go to far" Goku yells after me. 

"Whatever" I yell back.

As I turn the corner I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around and see Dende staring at me.

"Freaky" I think.

I wander around the platform in the sky, and wonder how is stays on such a thin post. 

"But then, anything can happen here" I think.

I decide to do something useful with my time and not waste it, so I start fighting an invisible person. I don't know how long I do so, but I get so involved in it, I accidentally kick Dende in the nose. He jumps back and I realise what I had just done. I am so surprised, I just fall to the ground, as I also hadn't realised I was in the air.

"Sorry!" I exclaim sincerely.

"That's okay" He replies, rubbing his nose.

Mr. Popo comes around the corner.

"What happened?" He asks, seeing Dende rubbing his nose.

"Nieka accidentally kicked me." Dende explains.

"Oh, let's see" Mr. Popo asks.

Dende removes his hand and I see a small trickle of blood running down. I gasp.

"Oh! I'll get you something cold to put on it" Mr. Popo exclaims.

"Don't worry about it" Dende says, "It's nothing"

"Anyway, we'd better get back, Chi-Chi'll kill me if I'm not back to go to the beach" Goku says.

"Bye" Mr. Popo says.

Goku puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Seeya" I say.

"Bye" Goku says.

As we Instant Transmission back home, I hear Dende.

"Farewell, see you next time" He says.

The next minute I know we are at Goku's house.


	7. Pop! Bang! Wallop! Yawn!

****

Chap. 7

Pop! Bang! Wallop! Yawn!

****

DBZAngel: Hello to everyone who can be bothered reading this. If you actually read this F/F, be sure to review, because this is my first fic, and I need to know if it's any good. If it is, I'll write another one, and if that's good, I'll write another one, and so on, so on.

**__**

**Trunks walks in******

Trunks: Are you done yet??

****

DBZAngel: What are you doing here? Get back in the story!!!

****

Trunks: Make me!

**__**

**Chi-Chi walks in******

Chi-Chi: What's all this noise?

****

Trunks: Nothing…

****

DBZAngel: Trunks won't get back in the story.

****

Chi-Chi: I'll make him. _**Pulls out frying pan**_

****

DBZAngel & Trunks: AHHHHHH!!!

__

**Chi-Chi chases Trunks away, back into story**

****

DBZAngel: Thank Dende, now we can get on with the story.

!!!!!@@@@@#####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****((((()))))_____+++++

"YAAAWWWNNNN!" I yawn, as I wake up.

I had been in DBZ for at least a month, but it only seemed like a week. I get up and get dressed. I hear a soft knock on the door. 

"Come in" I say.

Gohan walks in and tells me that we are going to the beach again today, since we have gone practically every other day.

"Again" I moan.

"You don't have to come" He says.

"You kidding! You don't expect me to stay here all day, do you?" I ask.

"Well…no" He replies.

He walks out of the room and I search through the small suitcase I own for my swimmers. I own a suitcase because I sleep at random houses. Today I was at Gohan's place, but I mostly stay at Master Roshi's, since I have training there. I get my swimmers on, slap on some sunscreen, find my towel, put a tee over my swimmers, get my hat and put it on, get everything else I need, and walk out.

"Ready?" Gohan asks.

"Yep" I reply.

Later, at the beach, when we arrive, we wait for everyone else to arrive, since we appeared to be the first to arrive. Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten arrive next, then finally everyone else. As soon as Bulma and that arrive, Goten jumps out of the car and runs over to Trunks. I pull off my top and dump all my stuff on the sand and run into the water with them. I have become a very good friend with them. Everyone else takes a while to get in, but soon everyone is splashing around, having fun. 

"Hey, Goten, wrestle?" I shout.

"Alright" he replies.

Trunks joins in and we fight in the water until Chi-Chi and Bulma tell us to stop. 

"Lunch time!" Krillin yells, and there is a mad rush for who can get there first.

I somehow manage to squeeze to the front and I am sitting down before anyone else. As soon as the food is served, everyone digs in like they have never seen food, including me. 

"Yummm" I mumble over a mouthful of food.

"Thanks" Krillin mumbles back.

As soon as the food is gone, everyone gets back in the water. We stay there for another 3 hours or so, but then have to go home due to an approaching storm.

When Goten, Trunks and I get to Master Roshi's island, we start our training session. Master Roshi starts teaching me how to use my Ki. 

"You have to concentrate very hard to find it, then release in whatever way, just like when you fly. You know that much, but you need to know attacks as well, like the Kamehameha" He explains.

"Oh" I say simply, and try to do what he had just explained.

I end up making a small bolt of Ki come out of my hands and it blows a small hole in the ground.

"Careful!!" Master Roshi shouts, "There won't be an island if you do that!"

"Sorry" I apologise.

It takes me a while, but over the next few weeks, I manage to learn quite a bit. Master Roshi even agrees to teach me the Kamehameha. After the other training he gives me, learning the Kamehameha is sinch. I learn it in less than a day, and then Master Roshi takes us to an island to train.

"I'm taking you here so you don't blow anything up at my house" Master Roshi explains.

"I knew that" I say.


	8. Kidnapped!

****

Chap. 8

Kidnapped!

DBZAngel: Sorry about the squashed up writing, it's because I was down loading it as a word document. I apologise, and hopefully down loading it as an HTML document will help. Hopefully! (It's been thanks to my friend, Shannon J , if it works. If it doesn't, it's still thanks to her)

If you're wondering how long this story really is, it's VERY long, and I will try my best not to make any cliffhangers. Maybe! _**Evil Grin**_ Muhahahahahahaha!

****

Goten: I hope I get a bigger part.

****

DBZAngel: What are you doing here? Oh, don't worry about it. I've got plans for you…

****

Goten: Gulp…

****

DBZAngel: Now, get back in the story! _**Pulls out frying pan**_ Wait a second, I'm supposed to be scared of them to! AHHH! 

__

**Drops frying pan and runs out with Goten**

!!!!!@@@@@#####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****((((()))))_____+++++

"Time to go!" I hear Chi-Chi yell.

I am going to sleep at her house you see, and I am not really wanting to, because both boys (Goten & Trunks) are going to be there.

"Grr" I mumble.

I pick up my suitcase and walk over to where the car is. I get in and we drive away. When we arrive at Chi-Chi's house, Goten and Trunks run into Goten's bedroom, and start a play fight. 

"Stop it!!" yells Chi-Chi, but they pay no attention.

"Maybe we could throw them out and make them sleep outside if they continue after a second warning" I suggest.

"Good idea" Chi-Chi replies. 

I walk into the bedroom, and I tell them again to stop because of al the noise they are making. They don't even look at me. I sigh and walk over them. I grab their arms and throw them out the open window. I quickly shut it, and all other possible ways of them getting in. There is a knock on the door, and I grab 2 pillows and a blanket, open the door, and toss the stuff out, quickly closing and locking the door after.

"That'll do them some good" I think, and I go to bed.

Some time later that night, I have a dream that I am rat being shaken up by a dog. I jolt up from the nightmare, thinking how real it felt. I quickly realise why. Goten is shaking me, and Trunks is standing behind him, telling him to stop shaking me.

"Ah, Goten, I'm awake now, you can stop shaking me" I say.

Goten seems to snap out of whatever dreamland he was in, and stops shaking me.

"Sorry" he says quietly.

"No time for apologies now" Trunks says, "we have to go!"

"Go where?" I ask.

"To meet the other guys, they are saying something is wrong, and we were sent for you" Goten explains.

"What's the something?" I ask.

They both shrug.

"Well, let's go then" I say, and I jump out of bed.

"Wait, you'll have to go out while I get my clothes on" I say.

"Right" they say, and they walk out.

I quickly get my suit on, and run out the door. We fly a long way, until we come to a field. I see people, and we start to descend.

"They're back" Says Piccolo, as we land.

"So, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing you'd know about" Says Vegeta.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you've never met him before!" he yells back at me.

"It's just a monster guy named Majin Buu" explains Goku.

"Gulp" I say, "Ahh, sounds mean" 

"Yeah, he's the guy that was resurrected by the wizard guy, isn't he Trunks?" asks Goten.

"Yeah…" says Trunks.

"I remember him, we had to fuse, didn't we Trunks?" Goten asks again.

"Yeah…" says Trunks again.

"That's also when I found out your dad is a prince, a Saiyan prince" Says Goten.

Trunks doesn't reply.

"Enough blabber, we need to devise a plan!" says Vegeta.

"Right" says Tien.

"Yeah" says Chaitzu.

They start talking about whatever they are going to do, and I worry about Majin Buu, even though he isn't the worst character in the world. (I HATE CELL!!!) I start to wander away, thinking and worrying to hard. I hear movement in a bush behind me. I turn around.

"Pi…Pi…Pin…Pin…Pink…Pink…Pink…" I jump around saying 'pink' over and over again.

"Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink" As I am saying this, Goten turns around to look at me, and I feel something grab me.

"Pi… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream.

"Hee Hee Hee!" I hear Majin Buu laugh, and he flies off with me.

"Nooooooo!" I hear Goten yell, "Nieka is being taken off!"

Everyone turns to look, from what I can see in the dark, but it's too late. By the time anyone reacts, Majin Buu is out of sight of anyone. He takes me to a cave and chains me to the wall.

"Hee Hee, Little Danger not dangerous to Buu now!" He laughs in his infant like voice.

"Buu find time capsule and come to future. Buu meet Cooler and he tell Buu to destroy the Saiyan girl with tail. But Buu find you, and Buu thinks he might eat you. Maybe you can be chocolate bickie for Buu, or maybe some nice jelly, or, my favourite, chocolate! Hee Ha Ha!" Majin Buu giggles.

I just groan, and Majin Buu giggles.


	9. Monster Called Majin Buu

****

Chap. 9

Monster Called Majin Buu

**Advertisement**_ I love Trunks rules!!! So does The Storm and Vnomi! Insanity will never DIE!!!_

****

DBZAngel: I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please R&R!!!! Sorry about my attempts to be funny, I know they're not very good, but that doesn't matter, just laugh at my attempts, because they're so lame. OOGA BOOGA BOOGA! (Enjoy peoples!)

In case you don't know, (which you probably do!) Majin Buu is a big, fat, round over-sized pink jaffa dude. He has many different forms, but right now he is just normal or Majin Buu, whichever one you prefer to call him. Personally, I just hate his big fat pink guts. Anyway, he is standing in front of me deciding if he'll turn me into a lolly or ice cream or whatever else. As you already know, I am chained to a wall, and not very happy about it. I am starting to sweat and I am getting weak in the knees. 

"Why don't you just hurry up and decide, and get it over and done with!" I yell, surprising myself.

Majin Buu jumps, and laughs.

"You give Buu good idea, Buu leave you here till Buu decide what Buu turn you to so you taste nummy for Buu" He says.

He walks out giggling and I slump onto the floor, the chains being long enough for me to do so. The room is so hot, that I feel perspiration dripping down my forehead. My whole body is practically covered in sweat. Then, something happens. Because of all the moisture on my hands, I feel my hands slipping free of the chains.

"Yes!" I shout quietly, and wriggle my hands and bare feet.

After a lot of wriggling, I manage to break free. I waste no time in shooting out of the cave and flying away. Except I never get to the flying away part. I run into Buu on the way out and I take a step back, my head spinning. I look up at him and scream. I dodge past him, but because of his fatness he takes one step and blocks my way again. 

"How did you get free? Buu wants eat you! And you disobey Buu! You pay for that!" And he lunges at me.

I am not so stupid as to fall for that. I duck and roll and run out of the cave as fast as I can. I jump up into the air and fly all the way to Master Roshi's house, where I suspect everyone will be. They are. I run into the house and start blabbering everything out.

"Wowa, slow down!" Master Roshi says.

"Okay, okay…" I puff, after flying so fast it's not funny.

I feel exhausted and a wave of tiredness washes over me. I feel dizzy and I collapse onto the nearest soft thing I see, even though I can't really see anything.

"Goodnight" I say before falling asleep. 

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short, I just haven't had time to do much with the load of school- work I am getting. It really is very dull. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing 2 new fanfics. One will probably be in fiction press, and the other in fan fiction, books and under Lord of the rings. Please look out for them , and R&R!!!!


	10. Curiousnessness

Yeah, Ah Ha Ha Ha, Very Funny

****

A/N: I will try and make this chapter longer than the last one, I promise.

Don't worry! Be happy! The world is not going to explode anytime soon, so you have nothing to worry about. Enjoy ur fried chicken breasts that you get from I Love Trunks if you review, and if you review my story, I hope you will enjoy your scrambled egg brains. Have a nice day! J (Hey! Guess what? I got… ((Go to bottom of the page to find out, **AFTER** READING MY **STORY**!!!)))

When I wake up, I find myself in the bed in the upstairs room of Master Roshi's house. I jump out of the small bed, and get some new clothes on. I am glad no-one enters as I change. I walk down the creaky staircase, and walk into an unusually quiet downstairs/practically multi-purpose room. I look around, and, finding nothing, go outside. Out side, it is unusually quiet too. I mutter to myself and fly to Krillin's house.

__

No-one.

I fly to Gohan's house.

__

No-one.

I fly to Goku's house

__

Still _no-one._

__

"Try upwards" I hear a voice in my head say, but don't acknowledge it, thinking it is a thought.

"Dende!" I conclude, and star heading upwards. As I start to get cold, I realise that I have absolutely no idea on earth where he lives, having arrived there instantly on my first visit. I sigh to myself, and head back down, discouraged. I head back to Master Roshi's house. When I get there, Master Roshi is sitting outside, on his deck chair reading one of his (**DBZ Angel:** *cough* J ) magazine's.

"Aye?" I think to myself.

!!!!!@@@@@#####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****((((()))))_____+++++

"Um, excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?" I ask in a sarcastic-like voice.

I am standing with my hands on my hips, staring up/down at Master Roshi.

"Yes, I am sure you did, now do it!!!"

I get down and start counting for 1oo push-ups.

"Poo-4-brains!" I think to myself, at Master Roshi, for making me do this. 

It's just not right! (for a girl)

After what seems forever, I finally get to 1oo push-ups, and collapse, then quickly get up, before anyone realises. Then we had a three-way battle, with Trunks winning, me coming last. (STUPID PUSH-UPS!!! L L L L L L L L L L )

When we had finished, I flew over to an island, closely tailed by Goten and Trunks.

"WHAT, do you want?" I ask.

"Nothing" they reply 'innocently'.

I give them the evil eye, and look for rocks on the small beach. They move over to the other side of the island, and start whispering. I sneak over to them, and try to eavesdrop. They side glance at me, and move away again. I furrow my brow, and wonder what on earth could be so important to them that I can't hear. After a while, I hear raised voices, and look over at them. They both look very angry at each other, in my opinion. 

"What's going on?" I ask, curious.

"Nothing" They both reply 'innocently' again.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" I growl to myself.

I continue collecting rocks. But then, the argument turns nasty. I hear a blast, and I spin around. Goten is standing with a scowl on his face, and Trunks, I think, is buried in a pile of rocks. (**DBZ Angel to I Love Trunks:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! except ur not I Love Trunks anymore, ur Something about Loving forever always…)

"What on **earth** is going on?!" I ask Goten, who still has an extremely large scowl on his face.

"Ummmmmmmmm nothing, practise?" He says, rather suspiciously.

"Doesn't sound like it" I say.

Trunks clambers out of the pile of rocks, a bit black and blue, and brushes himself down. I walk over to Trunks, push him over to Goten, put them face to face, and stand back.

"Now, you two **will** sort this argument out **right** now, with me standing here, or you'll both **pay**" I say **very** seriously.

"Ahhh, no, that's okay, it's, ummm, already sorted, isn't Trunks?" says Goten, giving Trunks a rather hard thump on the back.

"Ahhh, yeah, ummm, we'll go now…" says Trunks, and they both zoom off.

"Okay, bye then!" I say, **really** sarcastically.

!!!!!@@@@@#####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****((((()))))_____+++++

A/N: Okay, Okay, it's not really that long, is it? Oh well, I suppose There's still more to come, and you'll just have to wait. Oh, and what I got is…. I forget… Sorry! Seeya next time! R&R pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Annoyinessness!

**__**

Chapter.11 Annoyingness!!!!

DBZAngel: Yo, wozzup peoples? Sorry about the long gaps in between chapters, but I just haven't felt like writing for a long time. Well, here's the next chapter. Oh, and thanxs for all the wicked reviews.(except the ones that dis the first couple of chapters because all in a big block, and yes, I an talking about one particular one, so don't worry, I am not talking about polite people). Enjoy and R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!@@@@@#####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****((((()))))_____+++++

When I get back to Master Roshi's, I decide to make myself a sandwich. When I have made it, I go outside and park my rear under a large palm tree in the middle of the island. As I eat, a pretty large, but young looking and highly unusual coloured bird comes down from a nearby tree. 

"Hello!" I say, throwing a bread crumb to the bird.

"Cree!" The bird calls in return, in a voice made for singing.

It eats the crumb, and looks around for more. So, I throw another piece, which is also gobbled down quickly. I feed it the rest of my half-eaten sandwich, and get up. The bird gives another 'cree' and flies off. 

"Bye!" I call.

I walk inside and find Goten and Trunks wrestling on the floor like children.

"AhhhhHUMMM!" I say, standing with my hands on my hips.

They immediately stop and stand very still and straight, trying to look sensible, which doesn't work very well since Trunks has a bleeding mouth and Goten has a bleeding mouth –and- nose. Goten also looks like he'll get a black eye, so I go to the medicine cupboard and get some cream and a band-aid. I walk back into Goten and Trunks and rub cream onto Goten's eye. Then I stick the band-aid on a small cut above Trunks' eye, and wipe the blood off both of them with a cloth.

"Now, tell me what is going on, or I'll have to hurt you even worse than you already are" I say threateningly.

"Ummmm…" Goten says, looking down at his feet and rubbing his hands behind his back.

"Errrrrr…" Trunks says,lookin at my feet and rubbing his mouth.

"You both look like scolded children, and you still haven't told me what's going on. So look me in the eye, and tell me WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell, and I swear I shake the walls.

"What's going on?" asks Goku, walking in with Master Roshi.

"Nothing" I say, quickly turning around and thinking of an excuse. 

"But… the walls just shook, and I heard you yelling" replies Goku.

"Oh! That, umm… that was, ah… just err… err… us… us practicing for a play, yeah, a play!" I say really quickly.

"Oh, right. Of course, just that play you're doing for school right? Yeah, okay. Run along then, me and Master Roshi need to talk about something. Bye!" He says really sarcastically, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

As we walk out of the room, Trunks mutters into my ear, "But, we don't _go_ to school!?"

I sigh heavily.

!!!!!@@@@@#####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****((((()))))_____+++++ 

Later that day, we prepare to go to a dinner-party-thingy that Chi-Chi and Goku are holding. Master Roshi forces me into a dress that seems to be something that a person trying to attract a lot of attention to their cleavage would wear, so I take it off as soon as I put it on, before anyone walks into the room. I hurriedly put my normal clothes back on.

"Is it on yet? Can I come in?" Master Roshi says, and pushes the door open.

"It didn't fit" I lie.

"Oh…_damn_" he mutters to himself. "In that case, you'll just have to wear the clothes you arrived here in, those jeans and that top. They're in the cupboard" and he walks out, hunching his shoulders down in disappointment.

"Dirty old man" I say to myself quietly as I hurriedly get into my old clothes.

!!!!!@@@@@#####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****((((()))))_____+++++

At the party that night, I sit under a tree away from all the 'excitement' over near the BBQ. I think about my new life, and think about the old. In this world, is it a different time from in the real world, like in the hyperbolic time chamber? Shelsi (as I had named the strange bird I had adopted) Flies down and interrupts my chain of thought.

"Hello Shelsi!" I say, holding out my hand for her.

"Creee!" she says back.

Trunks decides it's a good time to come over and ask what I'm doing, so he does.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Nothing much" I say, "Why?"

"I don't know, you just looked a little bit bored" He replies.

"Oh, no no no, I'm notsted bored, I just didn't feel like having a party, I'm a bit tired" I say, faking a yawn.

"Oh" He says absently, "Well, I'm going back to the party now, okay?" 

"Okay…" I say, confused.

"Bye now" and he runs back over to the party.

'Weird…' I think to myself.

The rest of the party goes very slowly, and I end up falling asleep, with Shelsi in my arms.

!!!!!@@@@@#####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^^&&&&&*****((((()))))_____+++++

****

A/N: I am sorry that this took so long to put up. It will probably happen again. Hope you like my story, and **R&R!!!**

LJ L!!!


End file.
